K-Pop Wikia/Słowniczek K-Pop'u
Honoryfikaty'honoryfikaty' to spolszczona wersja angielskiego honorifics, które po polsku tłumaczy się jako “zwroty grzecznościowe” jednak o silniejszym nasileniu. Słowo nie występuje w słowniku języka polskiego. To sposób zwracania się do danej osoby, który oprócz odpowiedniej dozy szacunku, wyraża także stopień pokrewieństwa, zażyłości i poziom na drabinie społecznej. *'Seonbae' [czyt. Sonbe] ' 선배' - Tak zwraca się młodszy chłopak/dziewczyna do starszej koleżanki/kolegi, często stosowane na uczelniach i w szkołach. Jest to zwrot neutralny. : — Seonbae to ktoś, kto jest w branży dłużej niż ty i ma przez to większe doświadczenie, np. Do kolegi pracującego dłużej na tym samym stanowisku, zwrócimy się właśnie Seonbae. Przenosząc się do branży muzycznej, za przykład może nam posłużyć Monsta X oraz SHINee. Członkowie Monsta będą się zwracać do chłopaków z SHINee per "Seonbae". *'Hubae' [czyt. Hube] 후배 - Tak zwraca się Seonbae do swojego młodszego kolegi/koleżanki. Tak samo jak Seonbae, jest to neutralny zwrot. Ten zwrot o wiele częściej jest używany przez Seonbae, gdy wspomina osobie trzeciej o swoim Hubae. ---- Język Koreański znacznie różni się od naszego języka. Podczas gdy my używamy tylko Pani/Pan, oni mają własne zwroty i określenia na starsze, lub młodsze osoby. *'Hyung' [czyt. Hjong] 형 ' - Tak zwraca się młodszy chłopak do starszego chłopaka. *'Noona [czyt. Nuna] 누나 - Tak mówi młodszy chłopak do starszej dziewczyny. *'Oppa 오빠' - Tak zwraca się dziewczyna do starszego od siebie chłopaka. *'Eonni' [czyt. Onni] 언니 - Tak zwraca się młodsza dziewczyna do starszej dziewczyny. : — Dodanie tych zwrotów, może być także formą okazania szacunku wobec swojego Seonbae, np. Członkinie z 2NE1 zwracają się do członków zespołu Big Bang per "Oppa" choć są starsze, bo chcą okazać im szacunek. Określenia rodziny własnej i cudzej *Dongsaeng – oznacza młodsze rodzeństwo (bez rozróżnienia płci) *Omma (엄마) – mama *Omonim (어머니) – też matka, ale czyjaś *Abeoji (아버지) [czyt. abudzi] – tata *Abeonim (아버님) [czyt. abunim] – czyjś ojciec *Halmeoni (할머니) – babcia *Halmeonim (할머님) – czyjaś babcia *Harabudzi (할아버지) '''– dziadek *Adeul (아들) [czyt. adyl] – syn *Adeunim (아드님) [czyt. adynim] – czyjś syn *Ddal '''(딸) – córka *Ddanim (따님) – czyjaś córka Pozycje członków zespołu *'Maknae 막내' - Określenie osoby najmłodszej w zespole (np. maknae w BTS jest Jungkook) *'Visual Maknae' - Osoba, która nie jest najmłodsza w grupie, a na taką wygląda (np. Mark z Got7) *'Lider (Leader)'" - Przewodniczący" zespołu. Często jest najstarszy z zespołu. *'Main Vocalist' - Dosłownie "główny wokal". *'Lead Vocalist' - Dosłownie "prowadzący wokal". *'Main Dancer i Lead Dancer' - To samo, tylko z tancerzami (np. Jongup i Zelo z B.A.P) *'Visual' - Osoba uważana za najprzystojnieszą/najładniejszą w zespole (np. Yoona z Girls Generation) *'Twarz grupy' - Tym mianem często określa się Visual, ale Twarz grupy (ang. Face of the group) często pojawia się w telewizji, promuje zespół i jest najbardziej rozpoznawalna (np. G-Dragon z Big Bang) *'4D' - Osoba w zespole, która żyje we własnym świecie, często zachowuje się dziwnie (Bom z 2NE1, V z BTS) *'"Mama"/ "Tata" zespołu' - Żartobliwe określenie osoby w zespole. "Mama" często jest osobą, która gotuje dla zespołu, zajmuje się innymi z grupy (np. Jin z BTS, D.O z EXO) Inne *'Aegyo 애교' - Urocze zachowanie, może być wymuszone (piskliwy głosik, śpiewanie uroczych piosenek, zachowywanie się jak małe dziecko) lub być naturalne, kiedy ktoś nieświadomie zachowuje się uroczo. *'Skinship' - Połączenie słów Skin (skóra) i Friendship (przyjaźń), oznacza to kontakt cielesny pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. W Korei normą jest, że zaprzyjaźnieni chłopcy siadają sobie na kolanach, przytulają. To właśnie jest Skinship. Jest to też forma fanservice. *'Fanservice' - Zachowania, dzięki którym gwiazda chce się przypodobać fanom, np. Pokazywanie serduszek, aegyo, skinship z innymi członkami zespołu, itp. *'Eye Smile' - Oznacza uroczy sposób uśmiechania się, gdy oczy zamieniają się w "odwrotne uśmiechy". *'Selca' - Odpowiednik selfie, skrót od Sel'f '''Ca'mera. ---- *'''Rookie - Ktoś nowy w branży, w k-pop'ie Rookie Group to zespół, który niedawno zadebiutował i jest jeszcze mało rozpoznawalny. Zwykle traci ten tytuł po około roku od debiutu (dla międzynarodowych fanów) lub nawet po kilku latach, do momentu w którym nie stanie się szerzej rozpoznawalny (W Korei) *'Flower Boy' - Chłopak o delikatnej, ładnej (wręcz dziewczęcej) buzi (np. Ren z Nu'est). *'Bias' - Ulubiony członek z zespołu. *'Ultimate Bias' - Ulubiony bias ze wszystkich biasów, czyli najukochańszy idol, najlepszy ze wszystkich. *'Trainee' - Osoba trenująca i przygotowująca się do debiutu w danej wytwórni. *'OTP' - One True Pairing. Oznacza to nasz ulubiony pairing, uważamy, że jest on bardzo prawdopodobny i mu kibicujemy. *'Ulzzang 얼짱' - Dosłownie "najlepsza twarz". Określa się tak osobę wyróżniającą się urodą wśród rówieśników, lub taką, która za pomocą swojego wyglądu zdobyła popularność w Internecie. *'Sub-Unit' - Podgrupa zespołu, np. Super Junior-M lub EXO-K. ---- *'Aigoo' 아이고 - Zwrot ten jest odpowiednikiem naszego "O Boże" lub "Cholera" *'Daebak 대박' - Odpowiednik naszego "Super!", "Fajne!", "Wspaniale!" *'Fighting' - Zwrot zachęcający do działania, fani często mówią tak do swoich idoli. ---- *'Black Ocean' - Moment, kiedy na widowni podczas koncertu gasną wszystkie lightsticki. Jest to często powiązane z jakimś skandalem danego zespołu i wyraża to wielki brak szacunku. Zdarzyło się to m.in. Girls Generation w 2008 roku i T-arze w 2012 roku. *'All Kill' - Zdobycie pierwszego miejsca jednym singlem, na wszystkich siedmiu głównych listach w Korei. *'CF' - Skrót od Commercial Film, czyli po prostu reklama. *'Lightstick' - Jeden z fanowskich gadżetów. Najczęściej używany na koncertach. Świeci na kolor zespołu i specjalnie zaprojektowany kształt. *'Hallyu Wave' - Określenie oznaczające międzynarodową popularność koreańskiej muzyki i dram, czyli rozprzestrzenianie się koreańskiej popkultury poza Koreę. *'MC' - Skrót od Master of Ceremony, czyli najprościej prowadzący programu. *'Variety Show' - Telewizyjny program rozrywkowy. Mogą mieć bardzo różną tematykę, od zwykłych talk-show, po zabawy z idolami. *'Comeback Stage' - Powrót zespołu, pierwszy występ z nowym utworem. *'Goodbye Stage' - Ostatni występ z promowaną piosenką, zapowiedź przerwy zespołu lub solisty w tworzeniu muzyki. Przypisy ---- Źródło: Skośnooki blog | Kpop Paradise ---- Kategoria:Słownik Kategoria:Organizacja Kategoria:Strony pomocy